


Don't Go

by fairyScorpicus



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Short, a little angsty, turned out funnier than i wanted but rest assured it is not a happy ending, well actually kind of neutral ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: Erik is leaving the mansion after X-Men Apocalypse. Peter doesn't want him to go.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Ororo Munroe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got other, not angsty fics (for the person who demanded the link, you know who you are)

Erik was leaving. Everyone could tell from the way he packed his bags that he wasn't coming back. And yet Peter found himself unable to follow the man as he watched his dad heave his suitcases into the trunk of Charles' car.

"This might be your only chance, and yet, here you are," Storm noted softly as she approached the silver-haired mutant. Peter sighed.

"I don't know how to tell him," He admitted. "What if I say it wrong, and he still leaves?" He wished Erik wasn't leaving; Peter didn't want him to go, and he wanted more time with Erik, to tell him.

"He's going to leave again sooner or later," Storm agrees. "But if you tell him, he will return."

Peter looked at her, all the emotions in his whirlwind brain shining out through his eyes, and Storm rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Go. Try," She said, and there was no room for arguing, so Peter flashed down the steps of the mansion.

"What are you doing?" his father asked when Peter slowed down time.  
  
"I have to tell you something." His voice was soft but steady and sure.

"What?" Erik asked, glancing up from the car.

"I went to fight Apocalypse for my family," Peter started because he guessed it was the best place as any. Erik furrowed his brow.

"I remember you saying that," he agreed.

"I was talking about my literal family," Peter added, and his confidence faltered slightly, but he continued. "They were at the fight."

Erik blinked, and there was a moment of silence.

"Storm?" he asked. "I've seen you two hanging out, and your hair color is similar." Peter gaped, his plan in shreds.

"What?"

"Storm is your sibling," Erik repeated. "Okay, what does that have to do with me? Why are you telling me?"

"No!" Peter spluttered. "I was there for my dad!"

Erik stared at him. Then:

"Angel? He's a bit young for that, but surely you're not Charles' son, or Hank's." He paled. "Oh god, Apocalypse-"

"You're my dad." Peter stated firmly, and Erik looked like he had been punched in the face.

"Wh-"

"Magda Maximoff."

"I-"

"I was born after you left."

"..."

"You knew about my past and yet you told me." Erik's voice rose a bit at the word "past."

"I had to, you're my dad. You're leaving. I don't know what other choices I would've made. " Peter's voice rose in response, higher-pitched in anxiety.  
  
"I'm sorry." Erik shook his head as he attempted to get the words out of his mouth. "I, I can't. Not after Nina..." Peter winced.

"I understand. I can't imagine what you've been through," Peter managed to squeak out. "Just... come back?"

Erik grimaced. "That was... the closest I've ever been to being loved, Peter. It has given me a terrible feeling inside," he told him quietly. Peter looked away. "And also the greatest." Peter whipped his head up to stare at his dad. Erik looked at him, considering his words. "I... I'll come back. Someday. Because I still have a chance. With you."

Peter wrapped his arms around his dad. "I love you," he mumbled, and his father tensed. Without a word, he detangled himself from Peter, climbed into the driver's seat, and started the engine. He paused, eyes meeting Peter's for a moment, before driving away.

Peter let him.


End file.
